Romantic Encounters
by millabatista
Summary: What happens when Katia makes a deal with the beast of Evolution...CHAR:KatiaOC,Evolution,John Cena,and other WWE stars. I have hit a brick wall...maybe the idea will come back...sorry


My name is Katia and recently I have been in a strange situation. This week I started working as an advisor for the medical emergency staff for the WWE. But anyway one day when I was working, I was just coming on duty and I was walking and not looking and I ran directly into a wrestler named Batista. Now Batista is part of a group called Evolution. Evolution consists of Triple H, Ric Flair, Randy Orton, and Batista. So when I ran into him, he was pissed because I spilled sailine solution all over him in his suit.

"What in the hell is your problem man?"

He yelled at me, he didn't notice that I was a female and so I tried to say that I was sorry but before I could, he grabbed me and I thought that he was going to hurt me that is until I felt his hands on my breast.

"What the…you have breasts!"

Then he took my hat off…

"Batista please, I didn't mean to spill that on you." I said to him

"Well how do you suppose you can make it up to me?"

"What do you mean? I told you that I was sorry."

Then he began walking towards me until he had me pinned aginst the wall.

"Well Katia, you are a very beautiful woman, and I am sure that I can think of some things you can do for me."

As he was saying these things he was rubbing his fingers up and down my uniform towards the beginning of my breast.

"I am sorry I have to go Mr. Bishoff is waiting for me in his office."

As I was leaving he grabbed me by my arm and said to me

"You can go for now, but I know a few places your pretty little mouth can go later."

I ignored his comments and continued walking. Once in Eric's office he told me that I would have to fill in for Stacey Kibeler and be a manager for Scott Steiner and Test.

After I got dressed I had to walk around the back of the arena until I was able to meet up with Scott and Test. So it just so happened I had to fix my boots, so as I bent over to fix them I was smacked on my butt very hard. I tried to get up and see who had smacked me but a large hand was holding me down by the middle of my back.

"My…my…my you must have known that I wanted to get you in this position."

Immediately I knew who it was, it was Batista!

"Batista what are you doing?" I asked him as he continued to hold me down and he was trying to pull me into the locker room. "Batista, please tell me what you are doing? Let me go I need to go."

"Oh no sweetheart, you are in the right position for me now. You must have known that I wanted to get you this way."

Just then at that very moment he increased the pressure on my arms and he began to kiss me on my neck.

"Please…stop this…why are you doing this to me?" I was trying to get him to stop and leave me alone.

"Shut up! Now, I want you to listen to me and listen well, since early this morning when you spilled that liquid on me and I found out you were a woman I wanted to know what it would feel like to slide my dick in and out of you."

"No, you can't do that."

"Well sweetheart that is exactly what I intend on doing right now."

When he said that he then striped off my skimpy shorts and under ware that I was wearing and then he began to slide his finger inside of me. He continued to finger me for awhile and then he stopped.

"Hmmm! You are so wet sweetheart. You must be ready for my rock hard dick."

Then he placed me down on the bench.

"Please… don't do this to me."

My pleas had no effect on him.

"Shut up and just enjoy this experience."

He began to push inside of me and then he began pumping faster inside of me.

"Oh yeah…shit…that's it baby take it…take it all…you know this feels good to you."

"Please Batista…please stop…why are you doing this to me?"

He never said anything to me but he continued to thrust into me as he got faster and faster he grabbed me under my hips and he began to pump into me harder and harder.

"Oh yeah baby that's it, oh shit, I'm gonna cum baby, I'm gonna cum."

While he was saying that, he thrust one last time inside of me and he came and all I felt was this rush of warmth pouring inside of me. Once he was finished he fell on top of me and he pulled out of me.

"Hummm…Katia that was great I look forward to our next meeting."

So after he left I got up and I got dressed. I was trying to act normal for the rest of the night; I was able to fool Scott and Test throughout the night.


End file.
